monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Monster Jam post-World Finals event ideas
Once again, it has competitors from my N.A. tours idea. (!) = Encore show WORK IN PROGRESS Triple Threat Series Shows Featuring a mix of competitors from my ideas' four Triple Threat Series tours. For a North Carolina show and two Virginia shows, Stone Crusher and Hooked would run as Megalodon and Zombie respectively, marking Monster Trucks Unlimited's Triple Threat debut, but solely for post-World Finals shows. Cullowhee, North Carolina Venue: Ramsey Center Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 28 - Oliver Grainger # Max-D 5 - Colton Eichelberger # Gas Monkey Garage - Payton R. Brown # Monster Mutt - Karlie Brown # Sagwa (Sheegwa) (on Wolf's Head) - Lauren Neidenfuhr # Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown # Megalodon (on Stone Crusher) - Trevor Sims # Zombie (on Hooked) - Bryan Wright Hampton, Virginia Venue: Hampton Coliseum Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # Sagwa - Lauren Tsai # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson # Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Megalodon (on Stone Crusher) - Trevor Sims # Zombie (on Hooked) - Bryan Wright Roanoke, Virginia Venue: Berglund Center Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # Sagwa - Lauren Tsai # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson # Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Megalodon (on Stone Crusher) - Trevor Sims # Zombie (on Hooked) - Bryan Wright Arena Shows Montgomery, Alabama (!) Venue: Garrett Coliseum Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # Monster Patrol - Mikey Phelps # Bear Foot - Clint Watson # Avenger - Jim Koehler # Axe - Chris Koehler # Spike Unleashed - Cory Rummell Amherst, Massachusetts (!) Venue: Mullins Center Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # Walking Tall - Tyler Wind # War Wizard - RJ Turner # Against the Grain - Brad Shippert # Slinger - Scott Hartsock # Devastator - Mark Schroeder Edmonton, Alberta Venue: Rogers Place Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen # Over Bored - Jamey Garner # The Black Pearl - Cole Venard # Wild Side - Zack Garner # Miss Over Bored - Deidra Ballard Bozeman, Montana Venue: Brick Breeden Fieldhouse Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Shinobi - Chuck Werner # Bad Company - John Gordon # King Krunch - Dillon Fenley # Nitro Hornet - Preston Pérez # Big Kahuna - Shane England West Plains, Missouri Venue: West Plains Civic Center Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors #Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson #Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams Stadium Shows San Francisco, California (!) Venue: Oracle Park Track Style: Jersey Style (Four lane race) Competitors # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn # Monster Mutt - Don Frankish # Over Bored - Jamey Garner # The Black Pearl - Cole Venard # Train Wreck - Dan Carey # Crude Behavior - Jerry V. # Roughneck - Jason Court # King Krunch - Dillon Fenley # El Matador - Preston Pérez # McGruff - Rod Wood # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer Bayamón, Puerto Rico Venue: Estadio Juan Ramón Loubriel Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors #Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane #Max-D 5 - Colton Eichelberger #El Toro Loco - Mark List #Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers #Whiplash - Brianna Mahon #Pirate's Curse - Bari Musawwir #Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams #EarthShaker - Don Frankish #Avenger - Jim Koehler #Spike Unleashed - Brad Allen #Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root #Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton Speedway Shows Gillette, Wyoming Venue: Gillette Thunder Speedway Track Style: Figure 8 Style Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn # Hurricane Force - Steven Thompson # Storm Damage - Paul Strong # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer Cumberland, Maryland Venue: The Greater Cumberland Raceway Track Style: Straight Line Drag Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Warriors - Daron Basl # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Sailor Moon - Tina Huffaker # Mew Mew Power - Macey Nitcher # Buzzr - Jay Snyder # Lethal Threat Stomper - Joe Nitcher Riverhead, New York Venue: Riverhead Raceway Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors #Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson #Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams #Obsession - Rick Swanson #Obsessed - Eric Swanson #Sykotic - Dale Waldron #Slinger - Scott Hartsock #Monster Patrol - Mikey Phelps #Bear Foot - Clint Watson Fairgrounds Shows North Platte, Nebraska Venue: Wild West Arena Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors #Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson #Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams #Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson #El Toro Loco - Mark List #Train Wreck - Dan Carey #Big Kahuna - Shane England #Over Bored - Jamey Garner #The Black Pearl - Cole Venard #Nitro Hornet - Preston Pérez #Tantrum - Sean Duhon Rochester, New Hampshire Venue: Rochester Fairgrounds Track Style: Straight Line Drag Competitors #Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane #Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers #Megalodon (on Just Get Er Done 2) - Brandan Tulachka #Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Walking Tall) - Tyler Wind #Raminator - Mark Hall #Rammunition - Mat Dishman #Stone Crusher - Buddy Tompkins (Racing), Steve Sims (Super Challenge), Trevor Sims (Freestyle) #Hooked - Bryan Wright #Slinger - Scott Hartsock Grave Digger 11, the Megalodon ride truck, and the BKT Ride Truck would be present. Presque Isle, Maine Venue: Northern Maine Fairgrounds Track Style: Straight Line Drag Competitors #Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown #Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson #Sailor Moon - Tina Huffaker #Monster Energy - Steven Sims #Sagwa (Sheegwa variant) (on Wolf's Head) - Lauren Neidenfuhr #Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown #King Krunch - Dillon Fenley #El Matador - Pablo Huffaker #War Wizard - RJ Turner Category:Blog posts